Parachute
The parachute is a piece of equipment in the Just Cause game series. version of the Cutler-Randall Conquistador.]] Performance The parachute is re-usable and can be used any time when suitable altitude is obtained, such as from sky-diving out of an aircraft or from BASE jumping. While riding in a car or other vehicle, it's possible to enter a "stunt position", from which the parachute can be released, propelling Rico into the air. When in conjunction with the Protec Grappler G3 it can be used to latch on to vehicles from afar and reel oneself towards them. In Just Cause 2, it can also be used with the grappling hook to "slingshot" oneself further past an object, propelling oneself at very high velocities. The grappler and parachute can be used to transport Rico around Panau. Just Cause The parachute is first used in the mission "Devil's Drop Zone". From then on, it can be used to parasail behind any vehicle and safely descend from heights that would otherwise kill you. It is quite common for unexperienced players to reel in and out and have to reload the grappler because of getting too far in front of the target. Parasailing Parasailing is when you use the Protec Grappler G3 to let yourself be towed by a vehicle, while hanging from your parachute. The advantage is a good view, but it's slow. It's advisable to try this on the larger 4-lane roads, behind sports cars. It can be used for slow transportation and for gaining altitude to glide somewhere further away. Parasailing is demonstrated in the first trailer for Just Cause. Just Cause 2 The parachute is available at all times in Just Cause 2. There's a standard parachute (black) and one downloadable extra parachute, called the "Chaos Parachute" (red), which was released soon after the game as a free extra. The Chaos Parachute is already on the game disk on any game bought after 2010. Also downloadable are the "Dual Parachute Thrusters" which are relatively unrealistic engines that turn the black parachute into a self-propelled vehicle. This game also provides a more advanced grappling hook, which allows much more complicated stunts than the Just Cause (1) version. Using the grappling hook, you can pull yourself forward while gliding with the parachute, which speeds you up, allows sharp turns and even allows you to ascend mountains. Also the Panau Military use parachutes when calling for backup at military settlements. But those parachutes are the round, older versions with a yellowish colour. They can definitely be seen during the stronghold takeover Pilgrimage in Kampung Bahari. They can also be seen as air support when military bases (or ports) call for backup. The Japanese Military also utilize them. Pre-order parachutes People who pre-ordered the game from certain sites, companies, etc. received the following parachutes. Some of these parachutes are available by buying the Eidos Anthology, which includes Just Cause 2, or by buying the PC version through Steam. Each parachute is from a different pre-order, one could not have gotten them all from any one pre-order. See pictures in the gallery below. *Camo Parachute *Daredevil Parachute *Firestorm Parachute *Scorpion Parachute *Tiger Parachute *White Rush Parachute *Cyan Laser Parachute *Yellow Drill Parachute *Orange Rocket Parachute *Pink Spike Parachute *Green Hover Parachute *Blue Cube Parachute *Purple Frenzy Parachute *Red Burst Parachute *Violet Void Parachute *Crimson Eagle Parachute *Magenta Rhythm Parachute *Indigo Asteroid Parachute *Black Bomb Parachute *Ivory Lightning Parachute *Gray Quake Parachute Owners of these are welcome to upload a screenshot. Just Cause 3 The parachute returned to Rico's arsenal in Just Cause 3. As before it was black. Unlike prior games it is a single retractable parachute instead of infinite disposable parachutes. JC3 also has a Wingsuit to accompany the parachute in keeping the player off the ground. Trivia *Unrealistically (but conveniently), the parachute can be used repeatedly, without having to repack it, or buy a new one. **This is corrected in JC3 as the parachute now quickly retracts, instead of detaching. **Tom Sheldon breaks the fourth wall in the mission Bavarium on a Plane by mentioning that Rico has "infinite parachutes". *Rico deploys the parachute from a small pouch that he wears like a backpack. This is also evident when he calls for a different parachute via the black market dealer, as the case dropped contains a pouch with shoulder straps. *Buying and equipping the Chaos parachute removes the Dual Parachute Thrusters and vice versa. *Both Just Cause and Just Cause 2's last storyline missions end with Rico parachuting away into the air. In Just Cause 1, he ends up in front of the Presidential Palace, while in Just Cause 2, he ends up on the Agency barge. *Similarly, both beginning parts of Just Cause 1 and 2 utilize the parachute to reach their destination. For Devil's Drop Zone, you have to use the parachute to cruise into where Tom is and in Just Cause 2, you have to use it to land outside of Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. *Strangely, the Firestorm Parachute has a picture of a scorpion and the Scorpion Parachute has a picture of fire. See also *Stunts and how to do them. *Parachute climbing. *Skydiving. Gallery 'Just Cause 1' JC1 loading 3 (Protec Grappler G3 weapons, spanish, Shimizu Tumbleweed).jpg|A Spanish language Just Cause loading image introducing parasailing. Mendoza statue 2.png|Parachuting off the Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza. Cutler-Randall Conquistador (Rioja).jpg|Parasailing behind a Rioja Cartel version of the Cutler-Randall Conquistador. 'Just Cause 2' JC2 parachute half open at Tasik Kasuari.jpg|The usual Just Cause 2 parachute in the process of opening. The picture was taken at Tasik Kasuari. JC2 Chaos parachute.jpg|Chaos parachute. Free DLC for Just Cause 2. The normal version is entirely black like the one in Just Cause (1). Tiger Parachute DLC.jpeg|Tiger Parachute (JC2 pre-order DLC). Firestorm Parachute DLC.jpeg|Firestorm Parachute (JC2 pre-order DLC). Dare Devil Parachute DLC.jpeg|Dare Devil Parachute (JC2 pre-order DLC). Camo Parachute DLC.jpeg|Camo Parachute (JC2 pre-order DLC). Scorpion Parachute DLC.jpeg|Scorpion Parachute (JC2 pre-order DLC). Chaos parachute modded with smiley face.jpg|Modified parachute. See How to mod the JC2 DLC for details. 'Just Cause 3' JC3 parachuting on countryside.png|Just Cause 3 parachute. Flame Parachute.jpg|Flame parachute skin. Acquired with the Air, Land & Sea expansion pass. Bavarium Parachute.jpg|Bavarium parachute. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Planes Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles